At present, conventional microscopes require that the viewer bend his head forward at approximately a 45 degree angle in order to view images from the microscope. This is both an unnatural and anatomically incorrect position for the cervical vertebrae and creates undue stress on the neck, shoulders and back. Continued stress can cause pain in these areas and can create a chronic degenerative process of the cervical vertebrae. Microscope eye pieces as currently used, are adjustable only for horizontal movement to accommodate the distance between the viewer's eyes. Adjustment of the individual eye piece to correct for the differences in the viewer's eyes is also provided. However, there is currently no provision for adapting conventional microscope heads to adjust for the downward angle of view.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a multiple angle viewing system for microscopes which can easily and quickly be installed on the microscope between the eye piece and the body of the microscope.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an optical viewing system for microscopes which can be adjusted to various angles to improve the angle of viewing through the microscope.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved optical viewing system for microscopes which alleviates stress on the head, neck and shoulders of the user.